


BROTHERS

by OneDBromacesHot



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Big Brothers, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Vore, Cock Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Incest, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Neck Kissing, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Assault, Surprise Kissing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDBromacesHot/pseuds/OneDBromacesHot
Summary: HISTORIA TERMINADAStiles, un chico puberto de closet descubre a su hermano mayor masturbándose luego de llegar del trabajo, lo cual revela grandes secretos, como que Stiles ama ser dominado a pesar de tener miedo a la enorme herramienta de su hermano, y que Dylan ama ser un dominante en todo el ámbito de la palabra.
Relationships: stiles stilisnki / Dylan O´brien
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Tenía 17 años cuando todo comenzó. Un día mi hermano mayor llegó a casa del trabajo y se fue directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Apenas asintió hacia mí cuando él entró. Me preguntaba qué pasaba. Vivíamos solos desde hace unos meses, pues nuestros padres creyeron que era lo mejor para independizarnos. Dylan tenía un aspecto de que le importan muy poco las cosas, o que ignora el resto y un olor a canela siempre en la piel. Decidí que iría a su habitación y le preguntaría. Apagué la televisión y subí a su habitación. 

Llamé pero no hubo respuesta, así que decidí entrar lentamente abriendo la puerta. La habitación estaba oscura con la única luz que provenía de su laptop. Estaba acostado en su cama completamente desnudo bañado a la luz la portátil con auriculares. Supuse que no podía oírme tocar y  
estaba tan oscuro que no podía verme.

Respiré y guardé su imagen en mi mente.

Déjame contarte sobre mi hermano. Él es un hombre corpulento ejercitado de alrededor 1,80 cm. Tiene buenos músculos y se ejercita cada dos días, según parece. Tiene estos grandes pectorales con un parche peludo en el pecho y una buena capa de cabello negro cubriendo su vientre, brazos  
y piernas, sin mencionar la gran cantidad de pelos debajo de sus brazos y en la base de su polla y bolas, tiene un tono de piel pálido natural algo bronceado y grandes brazos fuertes con bíceps abultados y en resumen es el paquete completo. Algunas veces le gusta dejarse que la barba se le ponga bonita y espesa, pero nunca tan larga para parecer naufrago. Mantiene su cabello a corte medio y se mueve con él a cada movimiento, pero con un poco de gel está fijo y duro.

Si no lo has notado aun, estoy totalmente enamorado de mi hermano. Y es que la forma en la que actúa, su voz, su fuerza, su cuerpo, sus vellos, su olor, la forma en la que tararea los dedos mientras espera a que revienten las palomitas para ver una película conmigo han hecho que me fije en él. Es mi mejor amigo y modelo a seguir.  
Él me ama y me cuida por completo. Sin mencionar que es un chico totalmente caliente y hétero, pero que cuando llega un poco ebrio, se pone aún más cachondo que cualquier otro día. También soy muy gay y descubrí la gran alegría y placer de masturbarme hace muchos meses. Me masturbo por mis pensamientos o por el porno que encuentro en línea o, a veces, incluso con pensamientos referente a mi hermano. Pero él no tiene ni la más mínima idea sobre mi fascinación con hombres y chicos. Me temo que me odiará o algo así, por eso tengo miedo de decírselo. De vuelta a mi historia…

Así que abrí ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de Dylan y lo encontré tumbado en su cama desnudo mirando atentamente la pantalla de su portátil con auriculares. Tenía su enorme polla en agarrada con la mano, tal vez le media 8 pulgadas y media, y de un grosor admirable. Estaba masturbándose y supuse que estaba viendo algo de porno.  
Todo era tan caliente. Me estaba erectando viendo a hermano mayor. Empujé la puerta más para poder ver toda la escena completa y fue aún más maravilloso ya que podía ver toda la extensión de su cuerpo acostado, la línea de sus músculos, el vello iluminado en su pecho, el brillo apenas de su sudor, la extensión de los dedos de sus pies en formas exóticas y su rostro concentrado en la pantalla. Empecé acariciando mi polla de cuatro pulgadas y media hasta tener una erección bastante notable a través de mis pantalones cortos. Yo respiraba con dificultad y sabía que me correría pronto ya que nunca había visto la verga de mi hermano antes.  
Debe de haber estado caliente todo el día porque su aliento se estaba poniendo desigual y me di cuenta de que comenzó a masturbarse cada vez más rápido y más fuerte. Y ahí ¡ocurrió! Con un gemido gutural y cerrando sus ojos, la polla de mi hermano estalló con cuatro chorros de semen en su pecho peludo y algunos incluso aterrizaron en su barbilla y cuello. Comenzó a relajarse y cerró sus ojos tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Eso me envió al límite y me corrí justo allí en mis pantalones cortos. Gemí un poco. Entonces, de repente, miró hacia la puerta. Me quedé helado. Quería moverme pero no pude. 

─¿Stiles?


	2. ¿Entonces  quieres chuparme la polla?

Dijo mi nombre.me asusté, sentí como los pelos se me pusieron de punta y un frio helado recorrió mi cuero, así como cuando sientes que un fantasma anda cerca. Fue espantoso el miedo que sentí al ser descubierto. Salí corriendo por el pasillo a mi habitación y cerré el puerta. ¡DIOS MIO! Mi hermano me sorprendió mirándolo masturbarse, ¿qué iba a hacer yo? ¿Qué iba a hacer Dylan ahora?

Escuché un golpe en mi puerta.

─Stiles, ¿estás ahí amigo? Voy a entrar─ Entró Dylan vestido con unos calzoncillos grises, sin embargo, no parecía preocupado porque todavía tenía rastros de semen en el pecho y algo en la barba. Joder. Se veía tan caliente mientras se aproximaba luego de cerrar la puerta.

─Hola Stiles. ¿Qué pasa?─ dijo acercándose. Se veía tan bien con ese ajustado bóxer gris cubriendo su masculinidad. 

Yo fruncí el ceño asustado ante lo que él dijo ─Lo siento Dylan, no quise ...

─¿Qué significa lo que no quisiste?─ Se sentó en mi cama a mi lado. Solo miré el suelo y acaricié la sabana. Me preparé para el golpe y la paliza que me daría y quizá unos 10 post de asco en Facebook y los chismes hacia nuestros padres. Tremenda putada.

─Significa... mirarte mientras... tú...

─Oh, viste eso ¿eh? Sí, solo fue un día largo, estresante, cansado... y...─ Se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. Pero no terminó su oración, solo comenzó a hablar de nuevo, refiriéndose a mí. ─Parece que no soy el único que tuvo un largo día─ dijo mirando en mi entrepierna con una gran mancha húmeda en el frente. Me sonrojé.

─Lo siento...

─Stiles, no es nada de lo que avergonzarse. Tuvimos la charla sexual con nuestros padres hace dos años y todo está bien, sabemos casi todo sobre el sexo y hablamos de esto antes ... varias veces… ─Lo hizo de nuevo,  
no terminó su oración y comenzó una nueva. ─¿Qué estabas pensando en cuándo estabas masturbándote, Stiles?─ mirando al suelo y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

─Umm ya sabes, solo... solo cosas...

─¿Estabas mirándome y pensando en mí?─ Dijo sin enojo en su voz. Quizás curiosidad. Apreté mis ojos cerrados.

─...Si.

─Oh, vaya Stiles... Te gusta mirar─ tarareó como si pensara en las cosas. ─¿Entonces quieres chuparme la polla?─ Mis ojos salieron de nuevo. Lo miré y noté el semen correrse en su barbilla y estaba empezando a ponerme duro. Tenía a mi hermano solo para mí, sin enojos y preguntándome eso.

─Um...

─Hey Stiles, como dije, no es nada de qué avergonzarse, siempre hay curiosidad─ Él puso su brazo a mi alrededor y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

─Umm, Dylan, no sé la verdad.

─Vamos Stiles, acabas de decir que acabas de pensar en mí. Te conozco quieres esto─ Él sonrió y empujó mi espalda. Me deslicé en la cama y estaba encendido. Se reposicionó para que una pierna estuviera a cada lado de mí cara y su entrepierna estaba justo en frente de mi cara sonrojada y con expresión de miedo. Él ya tenía un bulto considerable y  
estaba creciendo. Se bajó los calzoncillos y allí estaba, su enorme polla. Se veía tan jugosa y la cabeza brillosa tenía una gota de precum. Lamí mis labios. El olor era considerable luego de un largo día caluroso.

─Ves que no puedes esperar para tenerla... continúa.


	3. Saboreaba y degustaba de su carne caliente y mojada.

Lo quería en mi boca y me inclinaba hacia él involuntariamente y estaba a una pulgada de su polla cuando me detuve. Lo miré y tenía una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro y me tranquilizó un poco. Miré de vuelta a su polla de cerca, tan cerca, tan mojada, tan olorosa y varonil. Su pene era muy grueso y largo. La cabeza era agradable y grande y brillante asomándose por su prepucio rosa. Lentamente yo cerré el espacio entre la punta de su lande y mis finos labios y le di un suave un beso

─Ahí tienes.

Eso me hizo sonreír. Solté el beso y me alejé un poco. Había un rastro de precum que conectaba mi labio inferior con su polla haciendo referencia a no querer dejar el contacto. Puso su mano sobre mi cabeza y lentamente acarició su polla. Eso se sintió bien, me sentía impresionado y apasionado por mi hermano. Empujó un poco la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y fui de vuelta a su polla con la boca abierta esta vez. Finalmente la cabeza de su polla entró en mi boca abierta mientras luchaba por encajarla. Giré la lengua en la punta. Probé su precum, era liquido pero dulce. Podría beber aquello por el resto de los días. Tenía una mano en mi cabeza y otra en sus abdominales estomacales. Su polla se erguía aún más y se ponía más dura, parecía que su polla se estaba poniendo más grande y gruesa en mi boca. Debí haberlo excitado aún más. Lamí  
la cabeza de su polla en mi boca un poco más y degusté el sabor y del olor a semen que tenía aun por allí. Con su persuasión empujé mi  
cabeza un poco más abajo en su polla y ahora tenía unos centímetros más en mi boca. Comencé a hacer lo único que podía hacer que era chupar en ese momento. Envolví mi labios alrededor de su eje grueso y comencé a chupar en serio.

─¡Ooooh!─ El gimió. Estaba disfrutando esto, pero yo más.

Ahí estaba Dylan de rodillas sobre mi cara dándome su gran polla larga en la boca.

Estaba chupando y chupando tratando de hacer la mayor fricción posible mientras movía mi lengua alrededor de su polla. Había visto muchos videos  
en línea e intentaba imitar a los actores porno. Sabía que Dylan acababa de correrse hace unos minutos antes así que estaba seguro de que no se correría pronto, y me dediqué a hacerle ¡La mejor mamada! Tenía al menos tres pulgadas de su polla en la boca. La saboreaba y degustaba de su carne caliente y mojada. Joder. Sabia buenísima. La verga de Dylan era mucho más de lo que pensaba.

─Oooh sí, bebé. Tu boca se siente tan bien alrededor de mi polla.

Lo miré. Sus ojos se veían vagos mientras me miraba con un mueca de placer. Su mano libre jugaba con uno de sus pezones erectos, las aureolas tenían una fina capa de vello que lo hacía ver más varonil. 

─Te gusta chuparme la polla, ¿no, cariño?─ No pude responder. ─Te gusta lamer la polla grande y gruesa de tu hermano mayor, ¿eh?─ Su conversación me estaba poniendo más duro y mi polla dolía en mis pantalones cortos y se veían abultados de manera muy obvia. Mis dos manos estaban sobre sus peludas pantorrillas para poder tocar al máximo su cuerpo y me gustaba sentir sus músculos de la pantorrilla y sobretodo sus vellos rizados.


	4. Solo relájate, Stiles, déjalo entrar.

Siguió empujando la parte posterior de mi cabeza y su pene se hundió más en mi boca. Había al menos cuatro pulgadas en mi boca cuando su polla se tocó con una barrera en el fondo de mi boca. Mi garganta se cerró y no dejó que su polla me ahogara pero él solo la sacó una pulgada o dos y la empujó directamente a la parte de atrás de mi boca.

─Oh sí, ahógate con mi gran polla, Stiles.

Él siguió empujando y yo seguí con náuseas. Las lágrimas ahora se hicieron notar y se me hincharon de mis ojos adicionando que me caía la baba de la boca por la barbilla. No sabía cuánto tiempo más continuaría.

─Solo relájate, Stiles, déjalo entrar.

Lo miré y él sonrió. Pude relajarme lo suficiente por un momento.  
Más empujó y me atravesó la boca y llegó a mi garganta. En poco tiempo él había empujado las ocho pulgadas y media en mi boca y garganta. Yo estaba muy concentrado en su olor y sabor tragándome la verga completa de Dylan.  
Estaba tan feliz y me sentía tan cachondo. Puso ambas manos sobre mi cabeza ahora y fue brutal. Comenzó a follarme la garganta con mucho vigor. Apartó mi cabeza de su polla a excepción de la cabeza y luego me metió las ocho pulgadas y media de vuelta en mi garganta. Estaba gimiendo y gimiendo.

─Ooh sí, te gusta la polla de tu hermano en lo profundo de tu garganta─ Fue más una declaración que una pregunta.

Lo miré mientras estaba jodiendo mi garganta. Tenía la cabeza en alto y  
sus ojos se cerraron con la boca entreabierta. Su pecho estaba tan sudado que las gotas resbalaban por sus tetas y se perdían por sus abdominales hasta su entrepierna. Él solo me estaba usando como un culo. Se trataba de su placer y en ningún momento del mío. 

Yo estaba de acuerdo con eso.

─Tu boca se siente mucho mejor que un coño...─ Miró hacia abajo ─Tu nuevo nombre es Maricón y estás aquí para el placer de tu hermano mayor─ Él apartó mi cabeza de su polla. Yo lloriqueé. ─¿Qué te parece, Stiles?

─Me gusta mucho Dylan─. Respondí cuando le devolví la sonrisa.

─Bien, ahora vuelve al trabajo, Stiles─ Empujó sin ceremonias toda su polla en mi garganta. Por alguna razón me sorprendió y mi garganta se cerró, así que empujé en su contra pero Dylan era demasiado fuerte para sostener mi cabeza. ─Relájate, Stiles, tu hermano mayor está aquí.

Hice lo que me dijo y traté de relajarme.

Siguió bombeando mi cabeza sobre su eje duro por algún tiempo. Mi boca y mandíbula me dolía por la follada bucal que me estaba dando, pero no quería que terminara por nada. Era tan erótico estar así con él. Mi cabeza se movía como sus manos lo quería y yo solo me dejaba ir. Su aliento se estaba volviendo irregular y pesado y me di cuenta de que pronto se correría y con suerte en mi boca.


	5. Chapter 5

Su respiración se más profunda y pude ver el sudor formado en su frente, cuello y clavículas. Sabía que estaba cerca. En un instante lo sentí en mi garganta. Chorro después de otro chorro de semen. Sacó mi cabeza de su polla y me disparó en la cara. Tres chorros me golpearon en la cara antes de que volviera a meter la cabeza en mi boca y tragué con avidez chupando el semen que me ofrecía. Durante esto gimió y su cuerpo convulsionó de placer. Sus músculos se contrajeron y su pecho se agitó ante la sensación de correrse en la boca de su hermano menor.

─Oh, joder maricón, eso se sintió tan bien─ Él suspiró. Entonces se dio cuenta de mi cara cubierta de esperma ─Mira, te perdiste un poco, y mi semen no se desperdicia, es carísimo─ me dijo con sarcasmo. Usó su polla medio dura para limpiar el semen de mi cara y lo llevó a mi boca. ─Come mi semen, maricón. ¿A que sabe?─ Sabía salado y es espeso, como la baba de coco, algo ácido, pero igual de bueno.

─Sabe muy bien, Dylan─ Sonreí.

─En uno de estos momentos voy a follar tu anito. Y te gustará, vas a ver.

Mis ojos se desorientaron. ¿Qué iba a hacer?


	6. Ahora date la vuelta.

Mi hermano y yo nos duchamos por separado. Mientras estaba allí Dylan  
fue a hacer la cena para nosotros. Cuando bajé los escalones, olí la comida, y vaya que olía bien, muy muy bien. Vivíamos desde hace años juntos y él siempre se había encargado e la comida y yo de la limpieza y de no romper nada.   
Sin embargo, estaba un poco desconcertado cuando finalmente bajé las escaleras. Dylan ¡Estaba en la cocina sin nada! ¡Desnudo! Estaba jodidamente desnudo mientras nos cocinaba la cena. Me quedé impactado. Usualmente usaba calzoncillos o bóxers cuando estábamos solo  
nosotros dos, pero esto era otra cosa. Su polla estaba flácida pero estaba entre cuatro pulgadas colgando y moviéndose junto con su peludo saco de bolas. 

─Hola maricón, ¿qué haces con la ropa puesta?─ Me sonrojé por él llamando yo por mi nuevo nombre.

─No lo sé Dylan─ Estaba nervioso por mostrarle mi cuerpo a mi hermano.   
Sé que me ha visto desnudo antes, pero no recientemente.

─Bueno, los maricones no usan ropa en la casa─. Tragué saliva. El solo me miro, poco a poco comencé a quitarme la ropa. Primero mi camisa, luego mi  
pantalones cortos. Finalmente estaba en mis calzoncillos blancos. Miré a Dylan y me miraba fijamente todo el tiempo. Estaba disfrutando el show.  
Parecía que su polla se estaba endureciendo y enderezando. Lentamente empujé mis calzoncillos hasta el suelo y mi pequeña polla se dejó caer. Fue difícil por el espectáculo que estaba haciendo.

─Buen chico─ El resto de la cena transcurrió sin incidentes, comimos desnudos en la mesa y habló de cosas aleatorias como lo normal. Estaba un poco decepcionado y las cosas alivianadas no se pusieron incómodas entre nosotros. Después de cenar se retiró a la sala y yo lavé los platos en silencio mientras Dylan miraba la televisión. Cuando acabé mi tarea, pasé por la sala.

─Detente, quédate allí de pie. Quiero mirarte el culo y el coño─ Me paré con mi ahora endurecida polla levantada. Me sonrojé rápidamente y me indicó que me diera la vuelta, así que lo hice mientras se acercaba y lo sentí tocar y masajear mi trasero. 

Se sintió bien.

─Oooh, tienes un buen culo regordete. Y mira este agujero... hermano maricón tiene un coño bien apretado y rosa─ Me rodeó el culo con el dedo mientras con una mano amasaba mi nalga derecha.─ Voy a perforar tu coño, maricón. ¿Qué te parece eso?

─No lo sé, Dylan. Tu pene es tan grande que no cabe en mi─ estaba un poco nervioso y me di la vuelta y fruncí el ceño.

─Tengo una gran verga, llámala así y tú tienes un pequeño pito y un culete todo virgen─ Él alcanzó a decir antes de acariciar mi pene ahora y masturbar mi polla un poco. ─Pero no te preocupe, la haremos encajar en tu dulce agujero y ambos vamos a disfrutarlo─ Le miré y estaba sonriendo de lujuria ─Ahora date la vuelta.


	7. Que varoncito te ves así...

Hice lo que me dijo. Sentí que me separaba las mejillas del trasero y comencé a moverme como había vistos en las pornos para excitarlo un poco a pesar de que tenía miedo, el por su parte comenzó a acariciar mi agujero con su dedo. Incluso escupió en mi agujero, supongo que estaba usando eso como lubricante porque poco después sentí su dedo entrar en mí. Nunca tuve nada allí antes, así que estaba muy apretado y tenso alrededor de su dedo.

─Ooh, sí, hermano, eres un maricón apretado─ No pude evitar gemir ante las sensaciones y palabras de mi de mi hermano sintiendo mi agujero. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Dylan tenía un aspecto tan masculino y varonil. Primero fue solo el nudillo de su dedo entrando lentamente y saliendo de mi agujero, y luego lentamente metió todo su dedo en mi agujero hasta el fondo. Todas las inhibiciones y miedos acerca de que él me follara se estaban disipando lentamente mientras me tocaba en lo profundo de mi interior.

─¡Oh!─ Yo gemí. Fue un poco incómodo tener algo en mi agujero  
así, pero algo se sentía bien. Me hizo arquear la espalda para pegarme  
mi trasero más para que pudiera tocarme más fácilmente. Añadió un segundo dedo y eso comenzó a dolerme, así que lloriqueé un poco pues eso dolía lo suficiente.

─Cállate, hijo de puta─ Dijo con desdén. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para  
sofocar mis gemidos cuando él siguió pinchando mis entrañas. Me mordí el labio. Estaba estirando mi agujero pinchándome con sus dedos.

Allí estaba parado frente a mi hermano, de espaldas a él, pegando mi  
trasero hacia él mientras acariciaba mi entrada apretada. Estaba usando su mano izquierda para sostener mi mejilla izquierda mientras la otra me estaba tocando hasta el fondo. Finalmente se detuvo y salió. Di un suspiro de alivio y sentía mi cuerpo quemar.

─No te emociones demasiado, todavía no hemos terminado─ Solo lo miré con ojos muy abiertos.

─Acomódate en el sofá y apoya la cabeza y el pecho contra el reposabrazos. Quiero que mantengas tus nalgas separadas. Quiero ver ese coño dulce─ Lentamente me acerqué al sofá y me arrodillé. Como estaba inclinándome lentamente hacia el reposabrazos sucedió algo inesperado.

Me dio una palmada en la mejilla derecha con un sonido muy audible. Me estremecí y gemí de dolor y ardor.

─¡Date prisa, jodido maricón, no tenemos toda la noche!

Rápidamente me incliné sobre el reposabrazos y extendí mis mejillas como me había instruido. Estaba completamente vulnerable ante mi hermano ahora. Mi pequeño fruncido agujero listo para él, yo no era más que eso. Estaba expuesto ante mi hermano mientras me inclinaba sobre el reposabrazos del sofá y mantenía mis mejillas abiertas.

─Ahh sí, que varoncito te ves así...─ Él comenzó a tocar mi ano suavemente dando vueltas con su dedo en mi entrada. De nuevo algo inesperado sucedió. Sentí algo en mi culo, era como un pulgar pero más suave y húmedo. Durante todo este proceso tenía los ojos cerrados pero me colé un poco allí por la curiosidad y estaba conmocionado. ¡La cara de Dylan estaba entre mis nalgas! Estaba lamiendo mi ¡agujero! (Más tarde descubriría que esto se llama rimming). Pude sentir su calor al respirar en mi agujero... quiero decir coño... Y su lengua lamiendo y sorbiendo  
mi coño.

¡Y se sintió muy bien! Estaba gimiendo y mis ojos brillaban de éxtasis al sentirme tan entregado mientras Dylan estaba emitiendo gruñidos. Después de un rato de esto, él se detuvo.

─Dios, me encanta comer tu coño, maricón. Quiero tu coño limpios y listo para mi lengua 24/7, ¿entiendes?

─Sí, Dylan ... ¿Pero cómo?─ Lo miré inseguro. Afortunadamente   
me limpié muy bien en la ducha antes, pero no sabía cómo limpiaría dentro de mi trasero.

─Te enseñaré cómo limpiarte más tarde. Tenemos otro trabajo que hacer  
en este momento─ Entonces lo escuché escupir y sentí dedo en mi todavía exhibido coño.


	8. Dylan, me duele!!!

Sentí su dedo volver a rodearlo y luego entrar en mi sin previo aviso, lo cual me hizo estirar la cabeza. Metió un segundo dedo más fácil probablemente debido a todo el rimming que me había hecho, y luego comenzó a empujar un tercero y mi respiración se estaba volviendo irregular y me estaba incomodando con esto otra vez. Finalmente estaba empujando tres dedos hacia adentro y hacia afuera con bastante facilidad, pero aún dolía, ardía, quemaba, pero encantaba. El sacó todos sus dedos fuera y yo mantuve mi posición y luego sentí un dedo muy grande y caliente en mi coño. 

Estaba confundido, así que miré hacia atrás. 

Allí mi hermano mayor mirándome con un sonrisa sosteniendo su polla gigante apuntando hacia mi coño. Tomó su endurecida verga y la golpeó sobre mi entrada

─¿Quieres eso en tu coño, verdad, maricón?─ Sacudí mi cabeza negando con un ceño fruncido. Tenía miedo. Pero mi gesto tácito pareció pasar desapercibido o a él no le importó ─Ven conmigo─ Se levantó del sofá y salió de la sala. Finalmente solté mis nalgas y me levanté y caminé lentamente hacia donde supuse que fue. Cuando llegué a su habitación ya estaba tumbado en su cama lentamente sacudiendo su polla.

─¡Bueno, no se va a chupar por sí sola! ¡Súbete, maricón!─ Salté sobre su  
cama y me dirigí hacia su polla y comencé a tomarla en mi boca. Había olvidado lo grande que era cuando mi boca se tensó. ─Tienes muchas ganas de mamar hoy, maricón. Haz que valga la pena, ya que ese es el único lubricante que vas a usar─ Estaba demasiado hipnotizado por su polla como para comprender lo que había dicho, pues estaba muy ocupado lamiendo y chupando tratando de obtener todo el sabor en mi boca. Era una  
verdadera ramera puta prostituta gratis por este hombre, pensé ... O tal vez fue el hecho de que era de mi hermano.  
Después de unos minutos de esto su polla estaba bien mojada de mi saliva. No pude profundizarla, pero lamí el eje y la base.

─Está bien, creo que es lo suficientemente bueno─ Dijo mientras me sacaba la polla y se la acariciaba ahora resbaladiza. Simplemente me devolvió un guiño.

─Dylan, no creo que pueda aguantar esa verga en mi coño ...─ dije con miedo.

─¡Claro que puedes! Ahora date la vuelta, apóyate en la almohada y extiende las nalgas como antes en el sofá─ A regañadientes hice lo que me ordenó.  
Con mi coño abierto lo escuché escupir sobre su polla. Entonces sentí algo presión sobre mi agujero y comenzó a empujar su polla hacia mi entrada. Mi polla estaba dura y me sentí como una puta, sosteniendo mis nalgas abiertas para Dylan.

Finalmente mi coño cedió y él entró.

─¡OH!─ Me sacó de mi trance de puta y me di cuenta de cuánto dolor había  
En ser penetrado, y él acaba de solo meter su glande! Lentamente, comenzó a aplicar más fuerza y siguió metiéndomela. Mi trasero estaba en llamas y yo había soltado mis nalgas y estaba agarrando la almohada con toda la fuerza que podía para disimular el dolor. Mi rostro estaba rojo y caliente y mis orejas quemaban. Yo gemia de dolor.

─¡Oooh sí, tu coño está tan apretado alrededor de mi verga! Y eso ni siquiera es la mejor parte... ─Y así fue como él empujó unos centímetros más adentro. Grité cuando empecé a llorar.

─Dylan, me duele!!!─ Grité.

─¡Enfréntalo, maricón! Esta es solo la primera de MUCHAS veces que estaremos haciendo esto. Muerde la almohada si es necesario─ Creo que le gustaba escuchar y verme adolorido porque comenzó a empujar más mientras agarraba mis caderas. Mordí la almohada y gemí contra ella. Esto fue lo intenso que haya hecho siempre.


	9. Tu propio hermano metiéndotela dura y hasta el fondo.

Siguió empujando y luego golpeó una pared de algún tipo dentro de mí. Y luego sucedió ... me desmayé en placer... La sensación fue tan intensa y maravillosa cuando presionó ese botón dentro de mí. Se sintió tan bien, y mi pequeño pito se sacudió y solté un gemido mientras mis ojos rodaban hacia atrás con la boca abierta. Forzó más de su polla en mí y lo utilizó para estirar mi coño y abrir mi interior.

─¿Te está empezando a gustar, eh maricón?─ Luego se retiró por completo.

─¿Quuhh?─ Estaba confundido. Lo miré de nuevo.

─Quiero que lo supliques─ Me detuve por un segundo dándome cuenta de que sentía un enorme agujero en mi trasero. Él dejó de presionarme y solo me miró. Fruncí el ceño un poco y gimió.

─Dylan, por favor, folla mi coño... ¡lo necesito!─ Me quejé.

─Buen maricón─. Él sonrió y golpeó mi nalga derecha. Luego aparentemente de la nada empujó todo el camino.

─AHHHHH!!!─ Grité de dolor e intenté arrastrarme lejos cama... Cualquier cosa para sacar esa cosa, su polla, fuera de mí. Pero él tenía sus manos  
se aferró a mí y no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

─¡Oh sí, maricón!─ Soltó un gran gemido gutural ─Tu coño se siente tan  
bien alrededor de mi polla!─ Comenzó a sacarlo lentamente y podía sentir toda las venas que tenía en su verga mientras se encaminaba hacia fuera y lograba tener un momento de alivio por un segundo mientras empujaba de vuelta. Me resigné a ser su maricón y a dejarme hacer por el todo lo que su virilidad deseara. Dejé de tratar de escapar, pero con cada empuje profundo involuntariamente dejaba escapar un gemido de dolor mientras estiraba la abertura de mi coño. Aruñaba las sabanas y chillaba viendo como las caderas de Dylan se apegaban a mi trasero y me provocaban aquel placentero dolor.

Extendió la mano y cubrió mi boca mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo  
contra mí en la cama. Sentí su cálido aliento en mi cuello y su pecho en  
mi espalda mientras empujaba su polla dentro y fuera de mi culo.

─Oh, sí, Maricón. Mi pene está tan profundo en tu coño y se siente tan bien... Has nacido para esto, siempre lo sospeche, y siempre te imaginé siendo follado por otros, pero mira ahora… tu propio hermano metiéndotela dura y hasta el fondo.


	10. El beso

Besó mi cuello en un momento íntimo entre nosotros. Luego posicionó su  
boca justo al lado de mi oreja. ─Esta será la segunda casa de mi polla.  
Primero será entre mis piernas, y la segunda será entre tus nalgas dentro de tu coño─ Me envió un escalofrío por la espalda. Cerré los ojos y lloriqueé en su mano porque con cada palabra la puntuaba con un poderoso y profundo empuje en mi coño. 

Él continuó..

─Tu coño es mío y haré lo que quiera con él, ¿entendido?─ Él soltó mi boca y dejó de joderme esperando mi respuesta. Respiré y me concentré en articular la respuesta.

─Sí, Dylan, soy tuyo y mi culo te pertenece─ Susurré. Cubrió mi boca y comenzó a joderme de nuevo.

─Ahora estás aquí para servirme a mí y a cualquiera que elija dejar que te use─ Él respiró en mi oído e hizo otra pausa y soltó mi boca.

─Sí, Dylan, haré lo que ordenes─ Gemí y puse mi cabeza abajo, justo antes de que él comenzara a follarme esta vez con más fuerza...

─Buen maricón─ Él sonrió, se recostó y se retiró. Me sentí vacío.

─¿¿Qué??─ Le pregunté cuando se levantó. Se reposicionó en el  
cabecero de la cama.

─Me vas a mostrar cuánto te encanta montar mi polla. Vas a joderte tú mismo─ Él puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y se echó hacia atrás  
en la cabecera. Me estaba esperando y estaba totalmente duro... Su verga, que acababa de estar en mi coño, estaba completamente erguida. Lentamente me dirigí hacia él. No dijo nada más porque estaba completamente paralizado sobre su cuerpo caliente, sonrisa y polla. Me subí a la cama y  
me posicioné sobre su polla. Mi cara estaba a centímetros de la suya. Me pongo en cuclillas y alineó su polla en la entrada de mi coño. Tragué saliva y bajé.

Yo mismo sentándome en su polla. Una vez que la cabeza me tocó me tensé, pero logré respirar. Empujé hacia abajo algunos centímetros y cerré los ojos y mi boca estaba abierta por la intrusión y euforia que sentía al ser penetrado por mi hermano mayor. 

Entonces sucedió algo asombroso. 

Se inclinó hacia adelante y me besó. ¡Mi hermano me estaba besando! Abrí los ojos porque no estaba seguro qué hacer ... Vi sus ojos cerrados, así que hice lo mismo e intenté hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo con sus labios. Entonces sentí su lengua deslizarse en mi boca y el gimió en mi boca mientras lo probaba en mi lengua. Y solo así se acabó. Se recostó en la cabecera y solo me sonrió con una mirada orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

─Sigue─ Dijo con una voz severa pero suave. Me di cuenta de que tenía unas pocas pulgadas de su polla en mí y que el beso me había relajado. Pero me puse nervioso otra vez y no me movía. Dylan debió haberlo notado porque movió sus manos de detrás de su cabeza y las puso a mis costados.

─¡Demasiado tiempo!─ Con esa exclamación me empujó todo el camino hasta su pelvis y bolas. Di un vuelco por la repentina intrusión.

─¡Ughhh!─ Tartamudeé poniendo mi cara de dolor y sudado a gotas mientras mi rostro se ponía rojo.

─¡Ahora jódete con mi polla!─ Él me ordenó. Tragué saliva y me permití  
a través del dolor, empujar todo mi cuerpo por en polla. Entonces me dejé ir retrocediendo y dejándome caer en su polla haciendo que esta me golpeara justo en donde debía golpearme provocando que los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaran de placer, pero lo más placentero era ver a Dylan con los ojos cerrados y los labios separados. Tenía sus manos agarrando el respaldar de la cama por encima de su cabeza y la cabeza inclinada a una de sus axilas suspirando, como oliéndose mientras respiraba intensamente mientras me follaba en el enorme falo de mi hermano.


	11. Fantasía de sueño

Estaba disfrutando la follada y yo todavía estaba sufriendo por ese dolor, pero mi próstata estaba siendo presionada y mi pequeña polla  
Estaba dura como una roca dejando pre semen todas partes.

Seguí follandome sobre su polla durante unos 15 minutos. Estaba cansado y me dolía el culo. Debe haber notado mi cansancio porque pronto  
se inclinó y me sacó de su polla. Suspire con alivio.

─Vamos a terminar esto en el piso─ Señaló la alfombra en frente a la cama.

─Oh─ Sabía que no debía objetar, así que me puse a cuatro patas y arqueé mi espalda, así que mi trasero pálido destacó. Bajó, escupió en su mano y se frotó la polla. Luego empujó su verga e inhalé a través de los dientes apretados.

Él continuó jodiéndome. Y cuando digo joder, me refiero a que estaba gritando duro, maldiciendo, diciendo que amaba cogerme y usarme. Allí estaba al estilo perrito en el suelo con la gran polla de mi hermano  
dentro de mi culo. El sudor caía por su pecho sobre mi espalda y el vello de su pecho estaba enmarañado con humedad y su cabello parecía estar mojado. Estaba gimiendo en el suelo y él gruñía con cada empuje. Después de unos buenos 5 minutos sus gruñidos y empujes fueron más esporádicos y rápidos. 

Finalmente necesitaba correrse, pensé.

─Oh sí, maricón, estoy listo para correrme y vas a tragarte cada gota por el culo─ Traté de darme la vuelta para mirarlo, pero él no se retiró.

─¿Qué ... qué ... quieres decir ... Dylan ... hermano?─ Articulé mis palabras entre gemidos y lo miré de nuevo. Él solo me observó de reojo con fuerza empujando en mi coño

─Tu maricón va a tragarse mi carga. ¡Voy a preñarte!─ Con esa última exclamación gimió profundamente y empujó profundamente su verga hasta las bolas de mi culo mientras descargaba su semen en mí.

─AHHH ... AHH ... AHH ... AHHH!─ Él gimió con cada chorro de su polla soltado en mi interior. Después lo que pareció tomar una eternidad, se detuvo. ─Uf ... Ese fue un orgasmo asombroso, Maricón.

Luego me levantó y me besó profundamente una vez más. Me acunó en sus brazos y alcanzó mi cuello tomando con dulzura. Es la dicha de ser el menor y él el mayor, y por supuesto, nuestros tamaños y fuerza también era diferente. Me pone en la cama y me mira mientras peina mi cabello sudoroso. Me duele mucho el ano y miro mientras me muerdo el labio al sentir ese dolor en mi entrada que queda luego de ser penetrado de tal manera..

Me preparo para masturbarme ya que pasé por todo esto sin correrme, pero él aparta mi mano.

─¿Whu-u-u? Dejame Dylan, quiero correrme luego de haberte tenido dentro.─ Yo lloriqueo.

─¡Maricón no puede correrse hasta que yo diga que puedes!─ Me lo dice gritándome, pero agarro mi pene y cierro mis ojos ignorándole y masturbándome, y su voz, su gruesa voz trata de detenerme, pero cierro mas los ojos y trato de alejar la voz hasta correrme por completo y en ese momento despierto del sueño.  
Dylan me ve a un lado de mi cama, esta asustado. la luz entra por la ventana y veo que está el dia plantado desde hace unas horas, estoy bañado en sudor, Dylan tiene una cara de asco y yo solo veo que tengo mi mano dentro de la pantaloneta mojada con presemen y semen.  
todo habia sido una fantasía en un sueño.  
Me pongo rojo y logro ver que Dylan logra reírse de manera nerviosa y se retira de la habitación apestosa a mi sudor y semen. pero logro ver su entrepierna antes de que salga. había tenido una erección al verme gemir y gritar su nombre.

Mis ojos se abren y mi boca se abren. estoy asustado. ¿Escuchó todo?


End file.
